The drive device serves to drive the motor vehicle and accordingly, therefore, to supply a torque directed at driving the motor vehicle. The drive device is equipped with a plurality of drive assemblies, wherein a first drive assembly is designed as an internal combustion engine and a second drive assembly is designed as an electric motor. The drive device is accordingly a hybrid drive device. In addition to the drive assemblies, the drive device is equipped with the gearshift transmission, which, in turn, has a transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft. By use of the gearshift transmission, it is possible to adjust different gear ratios between the transmission input shaft and the transmission output shaft or to adjust a chosen gear ratio from a plurality of different gear ratios.
The internal combustion engine is equipped with the drive shaft, which, for example, corresponds to a crankshaft of the internal combustion engine, or is coupled to it, preferably rigidly and/or permanently. In contrast, the electric motor has the motor shaft, which, in turn, is coupled to a rotor of the electric motor, likewise preferably rigidly and/or permanently. The drive shaft of the internal combustion engine and the motor shaft of the electric motor can be coupled by means of the shift clutch. This means that, in the first shifting state of the shift clutch, the drive shaft is coupled to the motor shaft, preferably rigidly, that is, in a rotationally fixed manner or in a slip-free manner. For this purpose, in the first shifting state—for a corresponding design of the shift clutch as, for example, a multi-plate clutch—a clutch overpressure of the shift clutch can be provided, so that, for torques that usually occur during the operation of the drive device, no clutch slippage of the shift clutch arises.
In contrast, in the second shifting state, the shift clutch is at least partially and, in particular, completely disengaged. Preferably, therefore, in the second shifting state, the drive shaft is completely decoupled from the motor shaft. The motor shaft of the electric motor is coupled, preferably rigidly and/or permanently, to the transmission input shaft of the gearshift transmission, or at least can be coupled to it. The transmission output shaft of the gearshift transmission, in turn, is coupled to the driven shaft of the drive device, in particular rigidly and/or permanently, and/or at least can be coupled to it.
The driven shaft of the drive device is understood to mean a shaft at which the drive device supplies the drive torque to be used for driving the motor vehicle.
The driven shaft is accordingly coupled to a wheel axle of the motor vehicle, for example, or at least is coupled to one wheel of the motor vehicle, in particular rigidly and/or permanently, or at least can be coupled to it. For example, the motor shaft of the electric motor is coupled to the shift clutch, on the one hand, and the motor shaft of the electric motor is linked to the transmission input shaft, on the other hand. The electric motor can be arranged coaxially to the transmission input shaft. Other arrangements of the electric motor can also be relaized, however.